As The Sun Rises
by MentalAsylumNewbie
Summary: When Bella Swan dicovers she is actually Isabella Uley she is amazed by the truth behind her "family's"nickname for her " Special Girl". OOC Non-Canon   Rated T for language
1. Just The Begining

Bella Swan

Growing up I had always felt as if I didn't belong, my parents Charlie and Renee Swan were you average american couple. My father had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes while my mom had straight red hair with bright blue eyes. So here I was looking in the mirror I had a russet skin color and long black hair that went down to my waist and dark brown almost black eyes, oh yeah I look so much like them. I have lived in Forks,Washington ever since the day I was born, it is considered the rainest place in the continetal U.S.

My mom always told me that I was special and it wasn't until the following week did I find out how special I truly was.

Monday

"Bella sweetie you better hurry or you'll be late for school!" My mom yelled from down stairs .

"Coming!"I yelled back applying one more coat of mascara.

"Isabella Marie Swan what in God's name are you wearing you'll freeze to death!" she said eyeing my shorts and blouse.

"Mom you know this cold weather doesn't effect me so please ?" I said giving her my signature puppy dog pout.

"Ohh fine but wear a light jacket for your fathers sake , and remember I love you my special girl."  
>"Yeah...love you too!" I said running out towards my rusty Volswagen Rabbit.<p>

Pulling into the already crowded parking lot when I spotted my friends Angela ,Ben Bree and Riley. As I got out of my car I smelt an sickly sweet smell that made the hair on my arms stand up, and in the very far edge of the parking lot was a silver Volvo S60 and next to it were five people who looked like they had just been dug out of the grave they were so pale!:0 Shaking my head trying to clear the voice in my head telling me to run but I ignored it and made my way over to my friends.

"Oh my gosh have you see the new kids they are so gorgeous!" exclaimed Bree  
>"Eww Bree I thought that you had better taste than that they look like the walking dead." I said disgust prominate in my voice<p>

"Well not all of us can have the natural permatan skin all year round so to me the three boys are ...woof." she barked making me laugh like crazy and making the zombie new kids and half of the entire parking lot to stare at me . I stared back and pretty soon alot of the people who knew me began to laugh along with me even though they didn't even know what the joke was.

As the bell rang signaling us to go to our home rooms, after racing to my first period Statistics class my head drifted off into the lala land that was my brain. When I had finally drifted out of my lala land did I realize I was already in third period.

"Yes!" I yelled out loud and quickly covering my mouth realizing I had said it out loud.

"Yes Miss Swan is there anything you would like to share with the class or is your stupidity taking over your brain again?" said eyeing me with utter disgust. Ha I thought your just jealous your sick pervert of a husband likes eyeing me when you two eat at the diner every night.

"Well yes actually I would like to ask you if you could thank your husband for the very nice tip last night ."I said smiling while grabbing my things then head toward my ususal seat in the principle's office.

"Out ."she fummed her eyes bulging out of their sockets and holding out my usual pink slip.

As I walked down the hall I saw the two blondies from the living dead group and the look on their faces was one of utter disgust ha I could say the same thing at least I dont smell like a whore house.

Opening the office doors I saw sitting at her desk already holding out my usual apple juice.

"Thanks is Tim ready to see me yet?"

"Yes Bella go right on in."


	2. In a Moment Everything can Change

Bella Swan

"Tom,I'm back did ya miss me?" I said while passing him to sit in his spinny chair.

"Bella,you can't keep doing this you've been in my office since your second day of your freshman year this has got to stop!"He said while trying to maintain a stiff composure but finally cracked when I began laughing at him.

"Oh come on you know you enjoy my company and tell Jackie that I'm looking forward to babysitting the twins tonight."

" Yeah ... alright will do but Bella please promise me no more daily visits ?" he said sweat dripping from his balding forhead.

"No can do Tommy-Boy well tata for now,time for me to reak havoc on the student body see you tomorrow." I said grining like a cheshire cat.

Walking back to Mrs Cornball's room I had been planning on ditching the rest of the day but I had remembered that we were having pizza for lunch and decided to make my usual grand entrance.

"Honey I'm Home! and would you like to supersize your order like usual?" I yelled into the classroom bowing up and down as the class began to burst with laughter.

" How-" she began to yell before I cut her off.

"Oh get off your high horse Angnes and unknotted your undies you really need to get laid huh?

-Oh well to bad Marcus only likes us young things which you probley were around thirty years ago or not." I said while I skipped toward my seat in the back of the room. When out of nowhere the school's security guard Chuck (who looked like he ate way to many KrisspyCreams)was trying to pull me out of the room and was soon chasing me down the halls until we came to the parking lot and I hopped in my car and took off as fast as it would go.

I just kept driving even though he had stopped following me almost thirty minutes ago. As I passed a sign say "Welcome to La Push Reservation" I had realized just how far away from home I was. Oh shit Dad was gunna rear me a new one if he found out I had ditched school again. Pulling up to First Beach I saw a group of gigantic, buff hot cakes standing over a cliff and began jumping off...now this looked like fun. Pretty soon I was taking off in to a sprint towards the cliffs.

As I reached the cliffs there stood one paricular boy who was gorgeous. He looked about 6'7 with rippling muscles and short cropped glossy black hair and I just couldn't stop starring at him. We stood there just staring at each other for what had seemed like hours and I just couldn't bare myself to pull away when one of the boys yelled out

"Jacob anytime man!"

and soon our intense gaze had been broke with him turing away and jumping. And by some unknown force I pulled off my jacket and dove into the cool icy water of the Pacific. As my body hit the water it felt like a thousand knifes hitting my body all at once but it was soon replaced with a warm two strong arms and I was home.

The next thing I knew I was in my car and I had no recollection of how the hell I had even got there.


	3. An Encounter

Bella Swan

At the Swan House

"Isabella Marie Swan where in God's name have you been?" my mom yelled as I walked through the front door.

"Oh hey Mommy did I mention how much I loved you today because well I do." Shit she must of found out about me ditching school not good.

"Quit trying to work your way out of this one Bella and why are you soaking wet?" she said noticing the water dripping from my clothes onto the hardwood floor.

"Well you see Krisspycream-Chuck was chacing me so I drove away and found myself at First beach and I kinda experamented with cliff diving."

Never in my whole life had Renee ever gone Bitch level 20...until today . "

Young lady you are offically grounded till you are 6 feet in the ground first you ditch school but come home soaking wet after cliff diving wait till Charlie finds out he's gunna kill me when he finds out that they..." she drifted off into an incoherent banter. Giving me a chance to escape to my room I silently crept upstairs while she was busy biting her nails and mumbling to her self...can anyone say midlife crisis?

Today had to be the weirdest of my life and I still couldn't get that Jacob guy out of my head. Just thinking about him sent a pang of pain in my chest and it confused the hell out of me. I sighed in defeat falling back on my bed. I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up the sky was pich black and the moon was high in the sky. Hmm I wonder if Riley was up cause I am bored out of mind. Getting up and changing into a pair of capri sweats and a casual tank top and oversized shirt along with my wore out flipflops. Opening my bedroom window I quitely snuck out on to the large oak tree in front of it and climbed down makeing my prison break. Since Riley only lived two blocks away I didn't bother to take the great red beast knowing the roaring of the engine would wake up Charlie and Renee for sure.

Alot of people at school were always curious of Riley and I's realationship alot of people thought we were dating but the truth is we are only close friends because his mind can only handle a true realationship with his so called *True Love* Nelly Sandchez but eitheir way it worked . When I had reached his house I looked for any signs that he was up . Walking around back I saw his bedroom light on but his window was closed damn this is going to harder than I thought. I could call him because I being the genius I am left it at home and no way would I be walking through his front door so I did the next best thing...I through rocks at his window. Finally he got off his lazy but and opened his window throughing a rope ladder from our childhood days. Climbing up I greeted him with a hug asking him what took him so long, he laughed saying he was really expecting any vistors at two in the morning now I really felt bad.

"Hey Riley I'm really sorry I saw your lights on and I just couldn't stand being in that house any lon-" He cut me off with an urgent kiss and this surprised me he was never like this .

"Riley..Please stop."I said pushing him away.

"Bella I just can't figure you out your always looking at me as the guy you go to when you bored and maybe I don't want to be that guy anymore! Bella I l..love you."

"Riley you know that you are one of my closest driends but but you promised no love and besides what about Nelly huh!" I yelled while traitor tears feel from my eyes.

" Well then I think its best if we-" I stopped him by covering his mouth and whispering in his ear "I'll try Riley I will ."

"You have no idea how happy you have made me ." He said smiling while picking me up and twirling me around the room.

"Yeah well um I guess I'll let you get some sleep so I'm just gunna go."

"Bella you don't have to you know you can crash here." He said his smile fadding away

"No I really think I should go." I replied turning away facing the window.

"Bella just for tonight stay here with me and actually sleep with me." He said puling me away from the window picking me up and resting me on his bed. Simply wanting him to be happy I stayed where he had put me . He pulled off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers and he turned off the lights and pulled my body close to his. But something deep within my stomach told me that this -Me and Riley- just wasn't right but I pushed the feeling aside and fell asleep.

It seemed like I had only been asleep for a few minutes but in reality we slept for four hours which made me late. Not late for school but returning back to my own room, grabbing Riley's phone I saw that it already 6 o'clock which meant Charlie would be waking up any minute and would probley check on me oh crap! I tryed my hardest not to wake up Riley's family so I quietly unlocked and closed their front door behind me and practically ran toward my house .

Checking the drive way to see that his cruiser was still in the driveway I sighed with relief . Taking the spare key from under one of Mom's dead plants letting myself in and creeping back upstairs to my room, listening for any signs that eitheir Charlie or Renee was awake . The sound of the shower starting meant that I was thankfully in the clear. Pretty soon my body went into awake mode and I began getting ready, dressing in an orange blouse a pair of skinny jeans with a light brown belt and my black vans . With my hair neatly curled my make up applied and me dressed and ready to go I went down stairs to greet my parents at the breakfats table grabbing a cub of coffee on the way to the table.

Charlie was eyeing me and I already knew one of his *Father Daughter Heart to Hearts* was coming up and please God if you are really up there help me!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Uley

"Isabella Marie U-Swan what on earth were you thinking? No you weren't thinking and I've had enough of it Isabella this is the last straw one more call from the school and your off to your Grandmot-" He stopped mid-sentence .

"Dad what do you me grandma Beth has been dead for years and Mom's is somewhere in Switzerland so you couldn't possably send me there ?" I said in confusion,then Mom decided to give her two cents oh boy!

"Charlie just tell her you've been putting it off for the past year and she deserves to know." She pleaded her blue eyes filling with tears. Charlie had moved from his seat across to the table to the middle of the kitchen where Renee stood baling her eyes out.

"If it's what you want love"he mummered,"Bella well you've obviously noticed that you don't look like your mother or I and we've been wanting to tell you we just didn't know how...You were adopted Bella were so so sorry we've never told you before."

"Did they want me ?" I mumbled

"What?"

"I said did they want me ...my birth parents did they?" I yelled tears streaming my face. Renee ran towards me trying to comfort me by shushing me and rubbing circles on my back .

"I don't think your gunna go to school today I better call in." Charlie said probley wanting a reason to leave the room he was never good with crying.

Conversation with Renee

"Growing up I never had alot of friends except for one your mother Allison. We were as close as any two people could be except she lived on the reservation and iI lived here in Forks. And through out the years we remained close except when I went off to college where I meet Charlie. But to my surprise when I had gotten back I found out that my bestfriend had married a man named Joshua Uley and her three year old son name Sam and her pregnate with a little girl on the way. But her life was not all it was cracked up to be your father was an alcoholic and left her to raise Sam by herself, and pretty soon after she had you she had gotten very sick. So on her death bed she asked me to take you in and raise you as my own since I couldn't have any children and I tried to gain custody of your older brother as well but your grandmother fought for months for the both of you but instead of both she only got your older brother, and we made an agreement that one day when you were ready that you would go live with her ."

"So todays the day huh.?" I said burying my face into her shirt .

"You don't have to if you don't want to and eitheir way you will always be my specail girl."she replied kissing my head. I wondered if I really was willing to leave everything I knew for my birth family? Yes..Yes I was.

* * *

><p><span>Moving Day<span>

The rest of that week was filled with me packing and having my files transfered to the school on the reservation. Renee and Charlie had even gone as far as to changing my last name back to Uley and preping me for what was going to come next. Even with all this crazyness going on my brain kept going back to Jacob and the pain in my chest just kept hurting more and more as time went on. We found out that my grandmother was actually in no condition to raise a teenage girl and my older brother Sam being my only other relative so I would be moving in with him and his girlfriend Emily this saturday.

So here I stood outside my brother-Iwould never get use to saying that-'s house. Getting out of my car I quietly walked up to the door my heart racing I was about I had never been so scared in my life . Well here goes nothing I thought.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it !" I heared what sounded like a man's voice.

It was one of the boys from the cliffs well I guess it really is a small world.

"Hey Sam"he yelled"Why is there a hot girl and a moving truck outside your house?"

"Moving truck?" I heared a deep man's voice which I automatically knew was Sam's from my phone conversations with him.

"I take it your Isabella?" he said his dark eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Well Bella but yeah so I take it your my brother?" then he did something I wasn't expecting he hugged me.

"Welcome home baby sis." he said releasing me .

" Paul Jared Jaocb get out here and help her get her things!"

My heart soared when he said Jacob and there he was in all his shirtless buff glory.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but please tell me what you all think is it moving to fast can it be better.<p>

I don't mean to sound like a needy person but reviews are appriciated so please review:)


	5. A dawning experience

Okay so Sam never clawed Emily's face and Bella will be with Jacob so very soon.

* * *

><p>Bella Uley<p>

For the past few weeks since I moved in with Sam the pain in my chest just kept getting worse and worse, and it doesn't help that Sam and his "little"group were over everyday rain or shine-including Jacob. Sam had tried to keep me away from the kitchen when he and his friends decided to eat us out of food and had their little daily chats on what was going on,at and around the reservation.

I've never been one to yell but enough was enough and I was a hungry girl on a mission! Storming into the kitchen giving any and everyone in the room a death glare from hell telling them to move their asses or get hit with my ever so handy baseball bat. Sam looked pissed off saying "Bella could you just wait a little more were almost through here?"Was he serious? just looking at his face answered my question but something in me just snapped

"I don't really care at the moment I am sick, my chest hurts for some unknown reason and I'm hungry so don't mess with me!" I warned walking towards the table where plates of food that could have fed an army sat just waiting for someone to eat them so I happily grabbed a plate and piled it high with chicken and what ever else Em had made and told one of the boys-Jared- to move so I could sit down and eat. Before I had even taken my first bite Paul the dipshit burst up demanding me to move my ass out of the room and how I should just go back to Forks because I have no idea what was going on here. You could literally cut the tension with a knife it was so thick in here and I was royally pissed I stood up bat in hand I came towards his 6'8 frame which should of made me cower only made me what to kill him even more.

"Look you over grown testoterone dipshit I have no patients to put up with you so maybe this should straighten out your attitude problem you got going on." I seethed and just started swinging. All the pain in my chest and all the hurt and anger I had ever felt just popped up into my swings. It was like I was in a trance because everything stopped and there in Paul's place was a horse sized wolf and as I was backing up I could feel his claws come up and scratch their way down the left side of my face and thats when I blacked out.

3 days later

Sam Uley

She had been out for three days already and everyone was getting angsty especially Jacob. I knew he had imprinted on someone I just never thought it would be Bella. Keeping them away from one another was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made and what it lead up to was even worse. I knew she was having troubles fitting in at school and making friends and I could feel the intense heart wrenching pain she and Jacob were going through his mind when we phased. Three long marks will be permanently marked on my sister's face for the rest of her life and there Jacob was gently stroking her face apologizing saying how he should have stood up for her.

**A/N: THIS IS MERELY A SMALL PORTION OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTER PICTURES ARE UP ON MY PROFILE THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS ANYTHING I CAN IMPROVE JUST LET ME KNOW:)**


	6. Insight

Bella

I had been out for nearly a week.

And when I woke up everyone went into a frenzy,asking if I was feeling alright or if I was hungry and at the time it all just sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me. Pushing everyone aside I made my way towards the bathroom to drop off some timber and just basically clean my self up. As I washed my face I could feel the hot water burn my skin ..and thats when I saw it.

The left side of my face hairline to chin there was three thick red irritated lines, one went to the corner of my eye and another twisting my lip in a permeant grimace. Gasping in shock I pushed my self away from the sink and ran passed everyone who had gathered in the small living room toward the forrest. I could hear them calling my name but just couldn't find my self to care.

I was deep within the forrest now but my feet just kept moving not matter how much I wanted to stop, thats when I came upon a small meadow and from what I could tell it was full of wild flowers and was close to a small bubbling spring.

Then I saw him.

He was one of the constipated,zombie looking kids from school. He was tall from what I could see and had penny colored hair and shocking topaz colored eyes. As I stood there gawking my instincts told me to get the hell out of dodge, but I just could pull my self too.

"Are you okay miss?" penny head asked me. Pulling me out of my trance I being the dipshit that I am replied.

"Um..Yeah..Hi I'm Bella." That made him laugh and he stepped closer to me..then he saw my face.

"Dear lord you look like a bear attacked you" You have to come with me my father is a doctor he can help you." He quickly replied, Pulling out what I presumed was a phone and grabbed my arm.

I fought against his grip but I just couldn't shake him. Thats when he pulled me on his back and then we were at a house which looked like it belong in "Better Homes&Gardens" than in the middle of the forrest.

"Bella My name is Edward and I am sorry for scaring you but that cut needs to be looked at alright?" He asked .

"Not that is not alright no matter how good looking you are you have no right to kidnap me just you wait til my brother and his friends find your ass you'll be at the bottom of the-!"

"Bella please just let my father take a look at your cut and then I swear I will return you home." He said giving me a crocked grin which just added to his charm.

"Fine" I pouted like a child who had not gotten the toy they wanted.

Later on that evening

"Well Bella put some antiseptic and re bandage this for the next couple of weeks and you should be alright." Dr. Cullen said patching up my cut."If you don't mind me asking dear how did a young lady such as yourself come across a cut like this?"

Shit I had to think fast,I mean if a girl said Oh my brother's werewolf buddy cut me after I hit his dumbass with a baseball bat. Oh yeah they would totally but that.

"Um..my brother and I were camping when a bear attacked us and I got in the way,and well here I am" I replied quickly. He gave me look like he new I was lying but said nothing about it.

"Well your a very lucky gi-" A knock on the door interrupted him. He excused himself as he and Edward exchanged looks and left speedily.

Edward Cullen

"Edward I want you and your siblings to meet me outside it appears that we have company." Carlisle my father for all intents and purposes thought.

I nodded my head looking back at Bella hoping she would be alright.

Why the wolves were here i had no idea but they were breaking the treaty by coming here to night.

"_What the hell have you done with her you bloodsuckers!_"The packs leader a man called Sam yelled.

"Done with who you flea bags?" my sister Rosalie yelled back.

"_Bella My sister her scent lead us here What have you done with her?_"

"Sam?" Bella yelled running towards him.

"_Bella do you know how worried we all were especially Jacob!"_

_Did she know what her brother was, but by the marks on her face I'd say that she knew exactly what he was._

**A/N**

**My dear readers I'm so sorry i haven't updated since God knows when and I hope you all are still with me :)**

**Here it is a new chapter as promised i hope you like it**

**Review please**


	7. Author's Note

_Authors Note _

_Dear lovely readers I know I have ALOT of explaining to do .. well I'm not gonna make up any excuses except for I'm terribly sorry..._

_Life has gotten in the way of my writing BUT I am working on a new chapter for both of my stories I promise to not go so long with out an update again! So I just want to know if ya'll are still with me because I'm still here and you can expect an update on both stories sometime around Sunday:D _

_Thank you all for your continued support _

_- Sabrina-MentalAsylumNewbie-3_


End file.
